


A Day Well Spent

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Hobbit Birthday Fics 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: Steve's perched on the bench at his favorite bus stop, watching the world around him in search of his next unknowing victim when the angel appears. He doesn't fly down from on high or fade into existence or appear in a flash of smoke and light. It's just that one moment Steve is alone and the next he very much isn't.Written for spaceboundwitch and lupin's prompt: demon vs angel au
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Holly's Hobbit Birthday Fics 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668586
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	A Day Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know I use Tony and Anthony interchangeably throughout this fic, yes it was intentional, no I'm not going to tell you why, but you can certainly guess in the comments! I'd love to hear your thoughts.

Steve's perched on the bench at his favorite bus stop, watching the world around him in search of his next unknowing victim when the angel appears. He doesn't fly down from on high or fade into existence or appear in a flash of smoke and light. It's just that one moment Steve is alone and the next he very much isn't.

Steve sighs. "Anthony."

"Steven."

"You know you don't need to call me that. Only the fuckers with sticks up their asses call me that."

"Oh?" Anthony tilts his head to the side. "Then what am I, if not a fucker with a stick up my ass?"

Steve smirks, turning to face his angel companion. Anthony blinks back at him, cheeks flushing as Steve stands up on the bench, looking down at him. Steve holds his position for a moment longer before he hops off the bench to stand inches away from Tony. "You're one of the fun ones."

Tony swallows. "Is that right?"

"Yup."

Tony's pupils dilate, but he seems to be trying to hold himself together. "Well. I suppose I'll have to take your word for it, Steven."

Steve wrinkles his nose. "Ugh. You know I don't like it when you call me that."

"What else am I supposed to call you when you insist on calling me Anthony?"

Steve grins, leaning past Anthony to whisper his next words against the angel's ear. "You're only Tony when you're in my bed, angel."

The shove Tony give him is worth it for the blush that rises high in the angel's cheeks. "You're going to get me fired, idiot."

"Maybe that's what I want." Steve knows right away that he's gone too far. He knows heaven is important to Anthony, knows that he believes in what they preach from on high. Steve's spent centuries-- _millenia_ trying to help Tony see that there's so much more to the world than what heaven preaches. He knows Tony wants to believe him, but he also believes he has a duty to the heavens. Steve knows all this. Which is why he should have known better than to tase Anthony that way.

Anthony draws up a little taller, eyes flashing a cold, electric blue the way they do when he's angry. "Then perhaps I should take my leave of you, _demon_." He spits the word out like a curse, and Steve is certain that it is meant as one.

He winces. "I shouldn't have said that, Anthony. That was... that wasn't what I meant. "I'm sorry; I should have been more sensitive."

"Is that what you think I need? For you to coddle me?" Anthony shakes his head. "I shouldn't even have come."

"Why did you?" Steve ventures to ask. Anthony freezes, eyes darting to the side to avoid meeting Steve's. Steve takes a step back, trying to be less threatening than he had been. "Why did you come?"

Tony bites his lip and shakes his head. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Steve's chest swells with hope. He takes a half step toward Tony, and Tony doesn't move away, standing his ground instead. Tony looks up at him, eyes still blazing, but no longer with that electric blue. They've softened to the warm golden-brown that Steve's far more used to. "It matters to me."

Steve watches Anthony's throat work as he stares up at him. "For you, Steven. Why else would I come to this spot? Only for you."

Steve's breath catches. He leans in, kissing Tony softly. Soundly. "You're going to get yourself fired, genius."

Tony smiles against his lips. "Maybe that's what I want."

Steve hums, fighting down a laugh. "So it's okay for you to get yourself fired, but not okay for me to get you fired, is that it?"

"That's exactly it."

"Then what, exactly, do you propose we do that would prevent me from being the cause of your untimely departure from haven's ranks?"

Tony's smirk goes positively devious. If Steve didn't know any better, he'd think Tony had a little bit of a demon in him too. He swallows down a chuckle at the implication. Tony's smirk just gos wider. "You trust me."

Steve looks back at him, helpless to deny the angel anything. "I do."

Tony's face softens. "Your call."

Steve kisses him one more time. "Here we go." Then Tony's sweeping him up into his arms, carrying him to the secluded laboratory that Tony has called his own for decades. It's not the way Steve expected his morning to go, but, frankly, he isn't complaining.

A day with Anthony is always a day well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spaceboundwitch and lupin as part of my hobbit birthday bash. Unbeta'ed. Enjoy, my dears!!


End file.
